BANGHIM - LOVE SICK
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang yang aku cintai


Author : July

Main Cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk – Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P Jung Daehyun

Gendre : AU – Romance – Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Length : Ficlet

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain but not for all the of typo you'll found's NORMAL (-_-)/ .

Perorangan ataupun sepaket (?) BangHim, saya cinta keduanya, I'm BangHim Addict!

LOVE SICK

Kepala dengan surai coklat lembut itu tertunduk dengan helaan nafas pelan yang dihembuskannya. Rasanya ingin sekali menghentikan langkah namja tinggi dengan otot tangan yang terlihat jelas karena baju lengan pendek yang digunakannya hari ini saat baru saja berlalu dihadapannya, melewatinya seakan dirinya tidak terlihat. Himchan namja dengan pahatan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu nampak hampir saja menangis jika dia tidak cepat-cepat mendongakkan kembali kepalanya.

"Apa kini aku bahkan tak lagi terlihat dimatamu. Bang Yongguk"

###

Yongguk meremas tali tasnya, menahan segala rasa yang ada didalam hatinya saat melihat sosok Himchan yang dilewatinya dilorong panjang kampus untuk menuju tempat parkir. Bohong jika dia tidak melihat namja cantik dengan segala sifat manisnya itu tengah berdiri disana seakan mematung karena matanya dengan sangat mudah mengenali setiap lekukan indah dari namja yang hampir 3 tahun ini mengisi hidupnya, yang menghangatkan hatinya yang beku.

Yongguk, dia hanya memberikan apa yang Himchan-nya inginkan. Pertengkaran itu, teriakan frustasi Himchan saat itu tidak akan dilupakannya. Memintanya untuk pergi dari hidupnya, melepaskannya dari rengkuhannya dan tak lagi menginginkannya. Salah. Ya, tentu Yongguk berbuat salah hingga Himchan-nya meneriakkan segala rasa kalutnya pada Yongguk saat itu.

Yongguk, dia bahkan tidak bisa untuk melihat Himchan berdekatan dengan waktu lama dengan orang lain, itu hanya akan menyulut emosinya, terlebih untuk melihat seseorang melakukan **_skinship _**dengan kekasihnya itu. Himchan jengah dengan itu semua, jengah karena rasa cemburu Yongguk, amarah yang dirasakannya akan dilampiaskannya pada dirinya sendiri dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan itu membuat Himchan merasa berdosa, berdosa karenanya Yongguk malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Himchan hanya jengah melihat semua kelakuan Yongguk yang selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena amarah yang dirasakannya. Himchan pernah mempertanyakan hal itu, _"Kenapa kau selalu menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Jika kau marah padaku, lampiaskan padaku. Jangan buat aku seperti orang jahat dengan kau yang selalu sakit seperti ini" _namun jawaban dari Yongguk malah makin membuat Himchan tercengang meski dia sadar bahwa sebenarnya Yongguk-nya terlalu mencintainya, _"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang yang aku cintai barang sedikitpun"._

Himchan ingat betul saat itu, saat dimana Yongguk yang marah karena mendapati dirinya pulang bersama dengan namja lain yang Yongguk tau menaruh hati pada dirinya. Himchan yang saat itu mendapati ponselnya kehabisan baterai tidak dapat menghubungi Yongguk untuk menjemputnya yang kala itu harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya dikampus hingga malam hari, saat itu namja yang mengantarkan Himchan waktu itu adalah teman satu kelompoknya mengerjakan tugas dikampus, dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Himchan pulang, karena sudah malam dan Himchan tidak bisa menghubungi Yongguk maka Himchan menerima tawaran tersebut. Saat itu Himchan hanya melihat Yongguk menahan amarahnya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasinya serta kepalan tangan hingga memperlihatkan urat-urat tangannya namun Yongguk berlalu pergi dengan mobilnya sesaat setelah berpamitan dengan Himchan.

Keesokannya Himchan mendapati Yongguk dengan tangannya yang terluka serta kaca didalam kamar yang pecah berantakan saat Himchan mengunjungi Yongguk diapartementnya. Himchan menyimpulkan Yongguk melayangkan tinjunya disana. Himchan sepenuhnya sadar bahwa namja tampan dengan sorot matanya yang tajam namun memiliki senyum yang amat manis dengan **_gummy smile_**-nyaitu sangat mencintainya namun Himchan juga menyesali karena namja itu tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya yang pada akhirnya membuat Himchan berfikir bahwa dia hanya akan menghancurkan Yongguk bila terus bersamanya dengan sifat Yongguk yang **_over protective _** padanya.

Satu lagi yang Himchan tau, Yongguk selalu melakukan apa yang dirinya ucapkan. Seperti saat Himchan berucap tak lagi ingin melihat Yongguk membuat luka pada dirinya sendiri untuk melampiaskan kemarahan dan rasa cemburunya. Yah, Yongguk melakukannya, tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri namun dia malah menenggak beberapa obat-obatan terlarang untuk membuatnya 'teler' agar tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Itu, itu yang membuat Himchan akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya, berteriak frustasi dihadapan Yongguk, memintanya untuk berhenti mencintainya. Himchan, dia hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup dari namja yang dicintainya. Mungkin Yongguk tidak menyakiti dan melukai fisik Himchan dengan tidak pernah berlaku kasar tetapi dengan segala prilakunya tanpa sadar Yongguk menyiksa batin Himchan untuk melihat dirinya penuh luka dan merusak tubuhnya.

-LOVE SICK-

"Yongguk. Aku dengar dia akan dikeluarkan karena menggunakan narkoba …"

Himchan tak lagi mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan dua orang yeoja dikantin itu untuk segera berlari kesuatu tempat dikampus, berlari tanpa menghiraukan kondisi dirinya yang mengidap lemah jantung. " YAK! Himchan hyung,! Kau mau mati, eo! Berhenti!" teriak Daehyun saat melihat Himchan yang berlari dengan wajah kalutnya. Daehyun mengikuti Himchan yang berlari menaiki tangga, dia tidak pernah mengira Himchan akan sanggup melakukannya.

###

Yongguk hanya berdiam diri distudio musik yang ada dikampusnya, duduk membelakangi pintu untuk menghadap jendela yang disuguhi pemandangan dari dedaunan pohon jati yang berdiri kokoh diluar sana. Ditangan kirinya ia memegang bungkusan kecil yang berisikan tablet berwarna biru, 'teman' yang belakangan menamaninya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dari tak lagi bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, Kim Himchan. "Aku.. Tau aku menyakitimu. Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa berhenti" ucap Yongguk lirih, sangat lirih. Tubuh kekarnya kian hari makin menyusut , tak lagi terlihat otot yang dulu menghiasi kedua lengannya dan pipinya yang kini semakin tirus.

BRAK!

Yongguk berbalik dan mendapati Himchan dengan wajah pucat pasi yang dihiasi keringat disekujur wajahnya juga tubuhnya hingga membuat kemeja biru muda yang digunakannya basah. Himchan menghampirinya dan dia terlambat untuk menyembunyikan bungkusan kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dari Himchan karena kini Himchan telah merebut paksa bungkusan itu darinya dan melemparkannya asal. Dengan nafas memburu Himchan mencengkram kuat kerah baju Yongguk, "Ka..u. Kau. Ber..hen..ti" dan selesainya berucap Himchan kemudian pingsan. "Himchan hyung!"

###

"Kau! Sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Himchan hyung, aku jamin kau akan mati ditanganku! Kau ingat itu BANG YONGGUK!" Daehyun mendorong kasar tubuh Yongguk saat sudah menyerahkan Himchan untuk ditangani dokter sesampainya dirumah sakit. Jung Daehyun, sepupu terdekat Himchan yang selama ini menjaga Himchan karena kondisi Himchan yang lemah jantung itu, meski Daehyun lebih mudah 3 tahun dari Himchan tetapi Daehyun jauh lebih dewasa dan selama ini dia bukan tidak tau dengan apa yang terjadi antara Himchan dan Yongguk, bahkan dia yang menyarankan Himchan untuk meninggalkan Yongguk demi kebaikan keduanya.

-LOVE SICK-

"Daehyunaa.. apa dia …." Daehyun hanya sibuk dengan barang bawaannya, mengeluarkan buah-buahan yang tadi dibelinya didepan rumah sakit. "Masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu dan jangan harap aku membiarkannya masuk!" ucap Daehyun sedikit meninggikan intonasinya. Himchan sadar mengapa Daehyun seperti itu, dia sadar betul bagaimana Daehyun mencemaskan dirinya.

-LOVE SICK-

Daehyun keluar dari ruang inap Himchan dan mendapati Yongguk yang masih setia berdiri disamping pintu. "Kalau kau mencintainya,," Daehyun menggantungkan ucapannya, menatap yongguk yang kian hari semakin terlihat berantakan, terlihat kehilangan arah. "Berhenti. Jika benar kau mencintai Hyungku, berhenti berbuat bodoh karena secara tidak sadar kau menyakitinya dengan semua sikapmu itu".

Yongguk menatap Daehyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tegas namun ada iba ditatapannya. Yongguk, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya, "Jung Daehyun, ijinkan aku menemuinya, kali ini jika dia menginginkanku hilang.." ucap Yongguk lirih tepat pada kata 'hilang'. "Maka aku akan pergi dari hidupnya". Yongguk menunggu, menunggu Daehyun meresponnya, "Pegang ucapanmu" saut Daehyun yang kemudian berlalu dari sana, membiarkan Yongguk menemui Himchan yang dia tahu juga sangat ingin menemui namja tinggi itu. Sepeninggal Deahyun, meski dengan gugup akan reaksi Himchan nantinya, Yongguk tetap membuka pintu ruang inap Himchan untuk menemui namja yang dicintainya itu.

Yongguk duduk perlahan disamping tempat tidur Himchan, namja cantik dengan bibir pinknya yang mengatup itu sedang tertidur pulas, hembusan nafas yang teratur menandakan nyenyak dari tidur seseorang yang selalu terlihat menawan dimata Yongguk. Yongguk membelai dengan sayang surai coklat itu, merindukan untuk kembali menyentuhnya, lalu belaian itu berpindah menuju wajah cantik dengan hidung mancungnya, "Mian".

Himchan meleguh pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata, terbangun dari tidur siangnya disore hari yang mulai mendung, nampaknya langit akan mengeluarkan tangisannya sebentar lagi. Himchan menolehkan kepalanya, melihat wajah lusuh seorang Bang Yongguk dengan mata merahnya, Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku.. akan berhenti" ucap Yongguk akhirnya meski Himchan kini malah memunggunginya, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf karena aku menyakitimu selama ini dan aku membahayakan nyawamu, karena itu aku akan berhenti sekarang". Himchan berbalik saat didengarkan langkah Yongguk yang beranjak dari samping tempat tidurnya, melihat punggung lebar itu mulai menggapai knop pintu. "Berhenti!" Himchan duduk ditepian tempat tidurnya berniat untuk bangun, Yongguk yang hampir membuka pintu langsung berbalik cepat untuk menahan Himchan yang ingin berdiri dari tempat tidurnya itu.

PLAK!

Ayunan tangan kanan Himchan mendarat tepat dipipi kiri Yongguk membuat Yongguk menatap bersalah Himchan yang dalam sepersekian detik sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Yongguk, memeluknya dengan erat. "Kumohon Bbang, berubah untukku… hiks" Yongguk merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam saat mendengar isakkan Himchan didalam pelukkannya, terlebih Himchan yang memohon padanya, "Kumohon berhenti menggunakan barang haram itu.. Jangan rusak dirimu Bbang.. please"

Yongguk melepaskan pelukan Himchan darinya untuk menatap namja yang kini wajahnya dipenuhi air mata, membasahi pipi cantiknya, memberikan kecupan dikedua mata yang menangis itu agar berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku akan masuk rehabilitasi. Kau mau menungguku, Hime?" Yongguk menatap kedalam mata Himchan, menunggu dengan tegang akan jawaban namja yang sangat ingin dimilikinya, sangat ingin dilindunginya meski ternyata dialah yang secara tidak sadar telah menyakitinya. "Pasti, asal kau sembuh dan berubah seperti apa yang selama ini aku mau. Kau berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri" lagi, Himchan memeluk tubuh yang dulunya tegap dan kekar ini, menyalurkan segala perasaannya namun sekali lagi Yongguk melepaskan pelukan Himchan darinya.

"I'll for you" ucap Yongguk mengikrarkan janjinya pada Himchan sebelum akhirnya memberikan ciuman hangat dibibir manis Himchan yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya, menyesap bibir yang selalu mendengus dan mengerucut lucu saat Yongguk dengan tidak sengaja melupakan hal-hal kecil dari hubungan mereka seperti dimana tempat pertama kali mereka berdua kencan. Meski dengan air mata yang masih menguar dari sudut matanya, Himchan mencoba menyampaikan rasa cintanya pada Yongguk dengan membalas pagutan manis namja yang memeluk posesif pinggangnya kini, sebulan dan Himchan sudah sangat merindukan namja yang memiliki otak cerdas ini. Ya, Yongguk adalah mahasiswa cerdas yang selalu memegang peringkat pertama dikampusnya, meski hal itu tidak terlihat dengan wajah garang yang dimilikinya serta Yongguk yang terlihat asal dan semaunya dalam berpenampilan tetapi itulah kenyataannya karena isi otak tidak berpengaruh dari bagaimana wajah dan caramu berpenampilan bukan?

-LOVE SICK-

3 years latter..

"Yak! Jung Daehyun, berhenti memakan itu. Itu makanan kesukaan Hyung-mu tau, tunggu dia pulang baru makan bersama" Himchan memukul tangan Daehyun yang ingin kembali mengambil sushi yang baru ditatanya dimeja makan, sedangkan sang 'pelaku' hanya mencibir malas ocehan namja cantik yang kini terlihat manis dengan apron hitam yang digunakannya.

"Aku pulang.." namja tinggi dengan badan tegap serta rambut cepaknya itu memasuki rumah dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dimana dia mendengar keributan kecil disana. " Nah, itu Hyung sudah pulang. Jadi aku bisa makan sekarang kan?". Yongguk tersenyum sambil menghampiri sang Hime yang mencibir kearah Daehyun karena sudah memulai acara makannya. Yongguk mengecup kilat bibir yang baru saja mengerucut itu lalu membelai lembut surai coklatnya. "Aku mandi dulu. Jung Daehyun sisakan untukku ne". "Dasar kau!" ucap Himchan yang masih didengar Yongguk dengan langkahnya menuju kamar untuk mandi.

Yongguk memegang janjinya untuk berubah, menjalani rehabilitasi untuk menghilangkan ketergantungannya pada ekstasi yang sempat dikonsumsinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yongguk bisa sembuh karena memang dia yang belum terlalu lama menggunakan barang haram itu serta niat besarnya untuk sembuh bagi sang Hime yang sedang menunggunya. Kini Yongguk telah sepenuhnya berubah, tak lagi melampiaskan segala kemarahannya dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, kini Yongguk lebih terbuka pada Himchan saat kemarahan itu menghampirinya meski kadang Yongguk hanya akan berdiam diri dan menahannya sendiri.

Sebulan yang lalu Yongguk telah bertunangan dengan Himchan dan pastinya Yongguk telah mengantongi restu dari sepupu Himchan untuk membiarkan Himchan hidup bersamanya, Jung Daehyun. Meski sempat bersitegang pada saat Himchan harus dibawa kerumah sakit akibat susah bernafas dengan denyut jantungnya yang lemah sehabis berlari waktu itu, tapi kini seiring berjalannya waktu dan Daehyun yang melihat usaha keras Yongguk untuk berubah supaya bisa membahagiakan Hyung-nya, akhirnya mengikhlaskan Himchan untuk bersama dengan namja yang memang sangat dicintainya itu, hinga kini dia bisa melihat raut wajah bahagia dari Hyung kesayangannya itu.

###

Himchan bergelayut manja dipelukkan Yongguk saat ini didepan tv diruang tamu. Tangan kanannya menusuk-nusuk pelan dada Yongguk dengan bebas yang berlapiskan kaos hitam tipis. "Wae?" tanya Yongguk, dia tau ada yang menganjal dan ingin dikatakan Himchan saat namja manis ini diam dengan sibuk memainkan salah satu yang menempel ditubuhnya seperti saat ini, ya begitulah kelakuan dari kekasihnya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memelukku sama sekali dari tadi?" Yongguk tersenyum mendengar penuturan Himchan, manis. Ternyata yang mengusik pikiran Himchan adalah dia yang tidak memeluknya. Ya, biasanya Yongguk akan memeluk Himchan saat sampai dirumah dan beberapa pelukan lain akan Himchan dapatkan hingga akhirnya mereka bersantai seperti saat ini, namun hari ini Yongguk tidak leluasa karena tadi Daehyun disini bersama mereka.

Yongguk menundukkan kepalanya hingga bersentuhan dengan surai coklat Himchan yang wangi, menghirup aroma mint yang menyegarkan disana. "Karena Deahyun ada disini. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya iri" ucap Yongguk memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma mint dari rambut Himchan dengan nyaman. "Haahha biarkan saja" Himchan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yongguk membuat seseorang yang dipeluk itu tersenyum mendapati kemanjaan Himchan padanya. "Boleh aku menebusnya?" Himchan meregangkan pelukannya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yongguk yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Ne, kau harus menebusnya" senyum Himchan manis. Yongguk menebus pelukkan yang tidak diberikannya pada Himchan dengan ciuman lembut dibelahan bibir Himchan.

Himchan mendorong tengkuk Yongguk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, membuat seringai Yongguk tercipta begitu saja, mendapati Himchan yang ingin mendominasi pagutan mereka saat ini dan dirinya tidak akan pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Yongguk mengangkat tubuh Himchan untuk duduk dipangkuannya, menekan pinggang Himchan untuk bersentuhan langsung dengannya sedangkan Himchan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dileher sexy Yongguk, meremas pelan rambut Yongguk.

Yongguk menikmati saat Himchan dengan caranya yang lembut memberikan ciuman-ciuman disepanjang bagian lehernya, membuat Yongguk memberikan belaian lembut pada punggung kekasihnya yang sedang melukis indah dilehernya dengan bibir manisnya itu hingga kadang leguhan pelan Yongguk lolos. Himchan menggigit gemas rahang tegas milik Yongguk hingga akhirnya menatap nakal mata dengan sorot mata tajam itu. "Kau membangunkan macan yang tidur, Hime" Himchan hanya tersenyum manis. Yah, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menekan bokongnya sedari tadi yang semakin lama semakin terasa mengeras.

Himchan membuka kancing piyamanya diiringi tatapan 'lapar' dari Yongguk dan setelahnya dada mulus Himchan dihinggapi kecupan-kecupan hingga hisapan dari bibir tebal Yongguk, mengukirkan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Menggigit gemas tonjolan coklat yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih mulus milik Himchan, membuat Himchan mendongakkan kepalanya akibat terlalu terbuai dengan permainan lidah dan gigi Yongguk di nipple-nya, mendorong kepala Yongguk untuk semakin menikmati dadanya. Saat sedang menikmati kegiatan mereka berdua, seseorang yang terpaku ditempatnya dengan mata yang membesar akan pemandangan panas dihadapannya akhirnya tersadar saat leguhan nikmat Himchan terdengar, " Euuuuunggh …."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" dan sebaris ucapan yang lumayan nyaring itu terdengar membuat kegiatan sepasang kekasih itu terhenti untuk melihat kearah Daehyun. "Dae..hyun…" ucap Himchan terbata sedangkan Yongguk menghapuskan salivanya sendiri pada ujung bibirnya. Himchan berdiri dan kembali mengancingkan piyamanya. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Himchan dengan wajah memerahnya akibat malu serta yang sudah terlanjur terangsang dengan kegitannya tadi bersama Yongguk. "Dompetku tertinggal" dan disaat itu mereka berdua, Himchan dan Daehyun mendengar suara bantingan pintu kamar yang lumayan keras, refleks membuat pandangan mereka berdua tertuju pada suara tersebut. Yongguk, yah dia yang membanting pintu, kesal kegitannya bersama Himchan harus terhenti dengan munculnya Jung Daehyun. "Sial kau Jung Daehyun"

-The End-

kyaaaaa! udah end yah. kasian Yongguk gagal dapet jatah dari Himchan wkwkwkw ... Reviewnya yah ^^


End file.
